


Pinned

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lisa joins the Legends, Mourning together, sparring as flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: Lisa joins the Legends after the death of her brother.





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> Prompt: lisa snart/sara lance lisa joins the legends either s1 or s2. If s2 maybe they help each other with their grief, sparring together, solving a mystery together, no smut

The Legends find Lisa when she’s in between jobs. Mick, obviously. A tall, pretty man with big, sad eyes. A cute blond woman, about her size, but way more muscled.

 

Mick can’t look at her, especially when she asks, “Where’s Lenny?”

 

Mick doesn’t look at her when they tell her, when Ray—the pretty man—tells her what happened, with tears in his eyes. Mick doesn’t look at her when she shrieks, when she collapses, when she sobs.

 

It’s Sara—the blond woman—who comforts her, who wraps around her, who says, “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, Lisa. He died a hero, he saved us all.”

 

It’s Sara who says, “We want you to help us. It’s not the same as getting him back, but maybe you can get some comfort from hunting down the man who started this all. Maybe you can help us kill Vandal Savage.”

 

It’s Sara who says, “I just lost my sister,” with tears leaking out of her eyes, moistening Lisa’s hair just as Lisa’s tears are dripping through her hair. It’s Sara who says, “I know how you feel, and I am so, so sorry.”

 

It’s Sara who, after they finish the job, after they burn Savage and his empire to the ground, who asks, “Will you join us?”

 

And of course, Lisa says, “Yes.”

 

Lisa says, “Yes,” and becomes a Legend.

 

Sara was right, it’s not the same as having her brother back, but it helps Lisa feel close to him, all the same.

 

Mick still can’t look at her.

 

* * *

 

When things quiet down—well, actually, things never quiet down with the Legends. When there’s time to breathe, whenever that happens, Lisa spends it with Sara.

 

It starts as joint grief, as trading stories about the siblings that they lost. It’s weird at first, because Sara knew Lenny, but Lisa didn’t know Laurel. Soon enough, though, Sara’s stories of her sister sink in so much that Lisa _feels_ like she knew Laurel, and misses her right along with her sister.

 

They talk late into the night, over whatever alcohol they can scrounge up. Then, when they finish that, they settle for the weaker stuff that the ship’s AI—Gideon—fabricates up for them.

 

The whole thing still feels a bit surreal. Not the time travel part, no, that’s the most normal thing about this, for Lisa. No, it’s the _friendship_ thing.

 

Lisa has never really had friends. She’s had acquaintances, she had that sadly ill-fated _thing_ with Cisco, she’s had Lenny. Mick, even though he and Lisa avoid each other right now, is still almost family, and Lisa doesn’t count him as a friend. Maybe she will, when they can stand to be in each others presence.

 

Right now, they just look at each other and see Lenny. It still hurts too much, so they stay apart.

 

The rest of the team, though, has welcomed Lisa with open arms. She feels the closest with Sara, but Ray is a close second. Lisa was wary of him in the beginning, thinking that nobody could be that perky and that _nice_ without ulterior motives. But she gets him now.

 

She gets that he uses his perkiness, his sunny grin, to hide himself away. After all, that’s what she uses her bright, sharp, flirtatious personality for. She and Ray both hide behind smiles, so they _get_ each other.

 

And he misses Lenny, too.

 

So does Jax. Lisa’s heart warms to the boy as soon as she meets him, and she can tell from the way he talks about her brother that Lenny half-adopted _him_ as a younger brother almost immediately. It’s a bond she would have liked to share with Jax while Lenny was still _alive_ , but it’s a bond nonetheless, and Lisa appreciates it.

 

Rip is gentle with her, in his own awkward way. He _tries_. It means more than Lisa can put into words. He takes care of the team, even though he’s no longer captain. He looks after them, and Lisa notices.

 

Stein is annoying, and he and Lisa mostly avoid each other.

 

Lisa likes Amaya a lot, even though she mostly keeps to herself. Lisa doesn’t feel like she really _knows_ Amaya, but she appreciates the other woman’s dedication, drive, and professionalism.

 

And, of course, Lisa enjoys taunting Nate. Her brother never got the chance to, and she thinks he would have loved that, so she teases him in Lenny’s place. Nate is sweet, even if he’s a bit of a bro, and Lisa can’t help but pick on him.

 

Really, though, Lisa feels at home with Sara. She’s never felt that way with someone who wasn’t Lenny, with someone who wasn’t family. It’s a strange feeling—the butterflies in her stomach when Sara grins at her, the worry in her heart when Sara gets hurt on a mission, the relief she feels when Sara saunters out of the med-bay with her cuts and bruises gone as if they never existed in the first place.

 

It’s a few months before Lisa realizes what those feelings are.

 

They’re sparring, because it’s whatever passes for the middle of the day when time is completely irrelevant and it’s ‘too early to drink,’ according to the party poopers that are Stein, Ray, and Rip. Plus, you never know when you’ll get called to a mission.

 

Lisa’s stopped wearing heels quite as high, but she’s worn heels for so long—to be on a level with Lenny—that she can’t go without entirely, so she’s fighting in wedges. Sara had Gideon fabricate high-top wedged sneakers in a brushed gold. They’re awful. Lisa loves them and wears them all the time.

 

The shoes almost match her golden work-out top, and they stand out bright against her black yoga pants as she spins, aiming a kick at Sara’s face. In the beginning, she’d held back. She knew that Sara was better at fighting than she was, but that didn’t mean she wanted to _hurt_ the other woman.

 

Sara had promptly handed Lisa’s ass to her, elegantly and without hesitation. Lisa stopped holding back after that.

 

Of course, Sara catches Lisa’s foot, lifting it up and over her head at an angle that makes Lisa’s inner thigh muscles stretch and burn. Lisa is thrown off balance, and Sara sweeps her other leg out from under her, toppling Lisa over. Lisa catches herself on her forearms before her face connects with the grooved metal floor of the Waverider, but she knows that’s still gonna leave a mark.

 

Lisa rolls onto her back and throws herself up off the floor. It’s not as elegant as what Sara does—that woman moves like a dancer when she fights—but it gets the job done. “That the best you can do, Birdie?” Lisa taunts, right before she gets a fist to the face.

 

“Not even close, Goldilocks,” Sara crows, as Lisa staggers back, clutching her stinging nose. Sara pulled that punch, otherwise Lisa would be gushing blood right about now. That’s typical: Sara pulling her punches while Lisa throws everything she has into the fight…and loses anyway.

 

She’s not too sore about it. Lisa was trained in bar fights and muggings, not by the League of Assassins. Sara definitely has the advantage, but at least Lisa feels herself getting better with each passing day. This way, even if her gold gun goes down, she can still hold her own. Well, for longer than she could have before.

 

An idea sparks in Lisa’s head and she keeps staggering, like she’s losing her balance.

 

Sara takes a step forward. “Lisa? You okay?” she asks.

 

Lisa strikes, spinning quickly and hooking her foot behind Sara’s legs. This time, it’s Sara who goes down. Lisa follows her, pinning the other woman to the ground. Sara lands the same way she does anything: elegantly. For a second, Lisa thinks she has the upper hand.

 

Then Sara’s muscles bulge, and Lisa finds herself on her back with Sara pinning her to the ground. She’s not even sure how it happened, it was all so fast. But Sara is looming over her, all five foot six of pure muscle, not even breathing hard. Lisa, on the other hand, is panting—her chest heaving, her nose still stinging.

 

“Had enough, Goldie?” Sara asks, with a toothy grin. Lisa’s heart skips a beat, her skin feels too tight, and she’s focused a little too much on Sara’s hips bracketing her waist and—oh.

 

_Oh_.

 

Lisa’s slept around, hooked up with a variety of people of a variety of genders, but she’s never really been in love. She thinks she could have maybe fallen for Cisco, given the chance—but that must be what this is.

 

Shit, she’s got feelings for Sara.

 

Shit, what does she do now?

 

“Lisa?” Sara asks, and Lisa realizes she’s been silent for too long, just staring up at the other woman. “You okay? I didn’t hit you too hard, did I?” She tries to climb off Lisa, but Lisa bodily stops her. “What?” Sara asks, confused.

 

Lisa leans up and presses a light kiss to Sara’s lips, before she can think better of it. She lowers herself back down, lets her head gently hit the floor, and waits. She doesn’t apologize, doesn’t try to explain herself.

 

She just waits.

 

Sara stares down at Lisa, her head tilted to the side, considering. Then, ever so slowly, she leans down and presses an answering kiss to Lisa’s lips. When she pulls back, she’s grinning, her eyes bright.

 

“I was wondering if you were ever gonna do that,” she says.

 

Then she kisses Lisa again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And the best part is that she just doesn’t stop.


End file.
